Trapped
by CamdenLaur
Summary: You never think you'll be "one of those girls", until you truly are one. Aiden learns how easy it is to get trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'll start by warning you that this is my first fanfic in a little while. Go easy! I love and miss Aiden (and Jess Angell if you wanna get into that lol…) so I decided to bring her back. I always loved her and Danny's friendship. I haven't seen any stories about her in awhile, so hopefully this will make some Aiden fans happy! It's set in Season 1, and yeah that's all I got! Enjoy!

*Thanks go to Cody & Laura*

I stood, looking in the mirror before taking a shower and unwinding after work. I turned down a beer with Danny, just to come home and be alone for a bit. What's wrong with me? When do I turn down time with my best friend? I studied my reflection for a moment and sighed before pulling off my shirt. My upper body then showed me exactly what was wrong. The bruises were non existent to everyone but me. I knew as soon as my jeans came off there would be more. I look at myself and feel pathetic. I'm a cop, a good fucking cop. Yet for some reason I'm letting this happen. It's such a circle, and I'm trapped.

Jason Crisalli and I go way back to high school. We met on the first day of 9th grade at James Madison High. We were that boy and girl duo that all the kids thought "should be together" but we never were. No one could accept we were just friends. Typical, right? Jason and I were hilarious together. We got voted class clowns every year for superlatives. We weren't bad kids at all, at least my grades were good most of the time. But we were partners in crime. We would egg each other on until one or both of us got kicked out of class. In 11th grade, Jason stole a frog from the science lab and put it in our English teacher's desk drawer. I smile thinking back to all of that.

The night of Junior Prom, we went to a huge party. The next day, we all found out that a girl in our class was raped. If it wasn't for Jason, that girl would have been me. I was drunk, hammered to be exact, and being coaxed into a bedroom with the guy. Deep inside my alcohol soaked brain I knew his intentions, and tried to walk away. I didn't get very far. I remember him grabbing onto my wrist and trying to pull me inside. My only real memory after that was a fist coming out of no where and knocking him back a few steps. Jason grabbed onto me and got me as far away from that guy as possible. Those memories keep me trapped.

After graduation, Jason went off and joined the Marines. His grandfather, father and older brother were all Marines, so it was some what expected of him. No matter how hard you try to stay in touch with a friend that's over seas, it doesn't always work out. We kept in contact the best we could, but I was busy doing my thing and he was saving the world. We lost touch right before I joined the force. Man did I miss him.

About 3 months ago I was at the bar with who else? Messer. I can't remember exactly what we were talking about but I'm sure it was work related. Then two arms grabbed me from behind and squeezed me tightly. I nearly fell off the bar stool, and when I was let go I almost fell again. Jason.

Poor Danny sat there completely clueless for a couple of minutes while I gushed over Jason. All grown up, military hair cut, even more buff and his brown eyes were lit up in excitement. When the initial shock wore off, I remembered Danny sitting behind me.

"Oh! Shit! Jason this is my best friend, Danny Messer," I smiled, "Danny this is Jason Crisalli. We went to school together."

"I gathered," Danny smirked extending his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Jason replied, shaking his hand. He looked back behind him a second then back to me, "Listen I'm here with a bunch of guys for a bachelor party. This is the warm up round. We gotta get together though ok?"

I was more then excited to swap numbers with him, and give him a huge hug goodbye. When I sat back down on the stool, still smiling, Danny raised his eyebrow, "Who was that clown?"

"Danny!"

I was too happy to try and argue with him. I wasn't even sure if he was half joking or not, but that was ok. But now, standing here in front of the mirror, I realize that Danny was right. Except "clown" is the ultimate understatement.

A knock from the front door jostled me from my pity party. I threw my shirt back on and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Aid." Jason's voice replied.

Aiden sighed loudly, and went to answer it. Jason stood on the other side with a small smirk, "Hey."

Aiden folded her arms, "Drinking again?"

"Who me?"

"No, the guy behind you."

"Come on Aid…" he said, walking inside.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Jason fell onto her couch and chuckled some, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Mine was great, thanks for asking."

Aiden rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, "How was your day?"

"This guy I work with," he started, "Was telling me that his kid started taking that sex-ed class in school they make all the kids take. You know what I thought of?"

A small smile crept across Aiden's face, "Sex Ed in 9th grade?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Mrs. White said the word 'penis', you started laughing and she threw you out."

"Then you started laughing at me and she threw you out too."

"Mr. Crisalli do you think this is funny?" Aiden mocked in a deep voice, "Get out of my class room!"

"Miss Burn get out too!"

Both of them laughed and Aiden smiled. Times like these in their so called relationship are what kept Aiden trapped in the circle. Times like these convinced her that maybe Jason didn't mean what he did. That sometimes things just built up inside of him, things from the military, Iraq, a lot of things. But smiling and laughing about their deep rooted friendship erased the fear and anxiety. If only it was a permanent solution.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this, and I'm SO sorry! Thank you for the reviews, they're awesome, please keep them coming they're really motivating!

*Thanks to Bridget & Laura*

Aiden's boots clacked while she walked up the sidewalk toward Panera Bread. Instead of having a line out the door, it was closed off with police tape. Aiden thought for a second about how a latte would make her morning so much better. Clearly, no one at Panera was making anything that morning. When Flack came out the front door, he greeted Aiden with an eye roll, "You're gonna love this one."

"Whatta we got?" She asked, as he held the crime tape up for her to duck under.

"33 year old male, beaten and left in a freezer." he explained, showing her through the café and into the back kitchen.

"A freezer?" Aiden asked, "A 33 year old? How is that possible?"

Flack then motioned forward a few feet ahead. Aiden saw Danny standing in front of a wide open large door, talking to a uniformed officer, "Oh," she started, "A walk in freezer. Yeah….that's how you would get a 33 year old in a one."

"That's pretty much what I said," Flack continued as they walked over, "Story goes as follows. The freezer only locks from the inside, when it wouldn't open up the associates panicked."

"Good morning." Danny said, slightly annoyed.

Aiden acknowledged her best friend and popped her head into the freezer. She sighed seeing the male victim face down on the freezer floor covered in blood, "Do we have an ID?"

"Derek Esposito, he's the General Manager." Flack answered.

"Clearly not that popular," she said, as water began to drip down from the ceiling. "What the?" she asked, looking up, "Oh…."

"Ice melts when it gets warm." Danny said sarcastically.

"And we're standing in a giant freezer….that is now turned off." Flack added.

"Alright already!" she shot, before the badgering began.

Danny smirked a little and Flack shook his head, "I'm going to go interview some more of the associates."

"Yes, please." Aiden replied.

"Yes ma'am." Flack smirked.

Aiden rolled her eyes then crouched down next to the body.

"You alright?" Danny asked, as he scouted for clues.

"I'm fine."

When he glanced over at her, he noticed her shirt creeping up in the back. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a bruise.

"Aid….what'd you do to your back?"

Immediately she jumped and pulled her shirt down, "What do you mean?"

"Unless I'm seeing things there's a pretty shade of purple going on there."

She shook her head, "You're seeing things."

He opened his mouth to answer but she immediately shut him up, "Drop it Messer."

Danny put his palms out to her, "Woah…just askin'."

"Well stop."

He whistled then went back to his investigating. Aiden couldn't concentrate on what she was doing anymore. How much did Danny see? Was he going to keep pegging her about it? Why didn't she wear a longer shirt? She sighed loudly, and ran her hand over her hair, "I fell ok?"

Danny looked up, "Off a horse?" he asked, not buying it.

"Off my bed, ok?" she replied with both eyebrows raised.

Danny blinked, "The sex is that crazy?"

Aiden smirked on the inside. He bought it.


End file.
